Raymond Wells
RaymondSeu nome completo é mencionado em vários lugares ao longo do jogo, como durante uma conversa entre a Max e a Srta. Grant, ou em um email que Wells mandou para David no Episódio 4, por exemplo. "Ray" Wells é o diretor da Academia Blackwell. Ele não sai muito de seu escritório e parece estar sempre distraído. Seu escritório fica no prédio principal do campus. Max Caulfield vê ele sendo mais gentil com outros alunos, então sente que ele não gosta dela. Wells reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Wells é uma figura autoritária e severa. Ele prefere ficar sozinho a maior parte do tempo, não saindo muito de seu escritório. Biografia A seguir o que Max escreveu sobre Ray em seu diário: Não consigo entender o Diretor Wells. Por algum motivo, ele parece sempre suspeitar de mim a qualquer custo. Quem diria que eu causaria tanto problema, hein? Ele queria saber o que eu estava fazendo nos corredores. Gaguejei que nem uma retardada. O Diretor Wells tem tanto poder sobre a minha bolsa que me deixa hiper-nervosa quando está por perto. Eu já o vi rindo com outros professores e alunos, então é claro que ele tem algum problema comigo. Ele também parece estressado. Eu também ficaria se tivesse que vigiar a Blackwell e todo seu drama. Acho que senti cheiro de álcool no hálito dele, mas pode ser do perfume, né? Lembro da primeira vez que o encontrei no seu escritório, foi tão gentil e fez com que eu me sentisse parte de um mundo especial. Ele disse que acreditava que eu me tornaria uma grande fotógrafa e que, algum dia, voltaria para a Blackwell. Eu achei um pouco exagerado, mas fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Só preciso relaxar perto dele. Pelo menos até conseguir sua confiança. Sobre Facilmente intimidado pela família Prescott, Wells precisa conciliar seu cuidado pela administração da Blackwell e seus alunos, com a permanência das altas doações que os Prescotts fazem mensalmente à escola. Aparentemente, ele foi e está sendo muito pressionado por sua responsabilidade como diretor, e em algum momento de sua vida acabou desenvolvendo alcoolismo. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Max comenta inicialmente que não vê Wells com muita frequência, pois ele fica em seu escritório a maior parte do tempo. Ela não vai até o diretor quando volta no tempo para ajudar Chloe Price porque não quer atrapalhar. Após Max disparar o alarme de incêndio para impedir que Chloe leve um tiro de Nathan Prescott, Wells irá chamá-la quando ela estiver se dirigindo à porta da frente e perguntará se ela está bem. Max pode dedurar Nathan à ele ou esconder a verdade. Se ela contar a verdade, Wells dirá que tratará do problema pessoalmente, mas dirá que é improvável Nathan estar armado na escola por causa de sua reputação. Ele diz que mais tarde eles irão continuar esta conversa, mas por agora pede para que ela se junte aos outros alunos do lado de fora. Quando Max sai, o diretor pode ser ouvido nos alto-falantes da escola dizendo que quer ver Nathan em seu escritório. Logo depois, Max poderá contar à Luke Parker que disse ao Diretor Wells que Nathan estava com uma arma, o que agrada Luke, pois ele não gosta de Nathan. Se ela esconder a verdade, ela dirá que estava se sentindo tonta e por isso estava nos corredores. Ela evita contar à ele o que aconteceu e acaba o ofendendo por sua atitude. Ele manda um email para a mãe da Max falando sobre o ocorrido, e acrescenta que está preocupado que Max não esteja se adaptando bem e esteja se escondendo em seu quarto. Wells não falará nada nos alto-falantes por motivos óbvios. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Max pode falar com o diretor quando chega na escola após o incidente de Chloe nos trilhos do trem. Wells está parado em frente a porta de seu escritório parecendo estar angustiado com algo, mas Max pode conversar com ele. Se ela já tinha falado à ele sobre a arma de Nathan no dia anterior, Wells dispensará as acusações dela e dirá para Max focar em seus deveres escolares. Ele também menciona que a Blackwell irá inaugurar um novo sistema de segurança. Quando Max tenta questioná-lo sobre isso ou sobre os atos de David Madsen com a Kate Marsh, Wells a ignorará mais uma vez dizendo que ela está em uma sequência de falsas acusações. Antes que Max possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele dirá que tem uma reunião e dispensa ela. Mais tarde, após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate, ele fará uma reunião em seu escritório com Mark Jefferson, David Madsen, Nathan Prescott e Max, para discutirem o que aconteceu no telhado. Independente se Max conseguiu ou não salvar a Kate, o diretor irá querer saber tudo o que Max sabe sobre o que aconteceu. No final do episódio, Wells e Jefferson podem ser vistos discutindo antes de Jefferson sair do estacionamento em seu carro. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" No caminho para encontrar Chloe no campus principal da Blackwell, Max encontra Wells, visivelmente bêbado, sem conseguir abrir a porta do Dormitório Prescott. Se Max não conseguir passar por ele sem ser vista, ele questionará o que ela está fazendo andando pelo pátio à noite. Max pode mencionar sua preocupação com a Kate Marsh, e Wells indicará que este é o motivo de ele estar bêbado no momento. No final da conversa, Wells pede que Max volte para seu quarto. Chloe e Max têm a chance de entrar e explorar o escritório de Wells no mesmo episódio. Além de arquivos escolares de vários alunos espalhados pelo escritório, elas também encontram outras pistas úteis que levam ao desaparecimento de Rachel Amber; em destaque, um desenho feito por Nathan com a frase "Rachel na sala escura" escrita repetidamente. Max também pode encontrar uma garrafa de uísque no canto do escritório, sustentando o fato de ele usar a bebida para lidar com o estresse de seu trabalho. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Apesar de Wells não aparecer neste episódio, ele é visto falando com Jefferson no pátio do Dormitório Prescott antes de Chloe e Max aparecerem, que é quando ele sai do local. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Após Max ter criado uma realidade alternativa onde ela ganhou a competição Heróis do Cotidiano e capturou Jefferson com a ajuda de David, Wells toma o lugar de Jefferson como acompanhante do vencedor da competição, viajando com Max para São Francisco. Quando Max acorda, vê Wells sentado à sua direita no avião. Ele inicialmente está dormindo mas acorda quando o comandante anuncia que irão pousar o avião, e pergunta à Max se estava roncando muito alto. Eles tem uma pequena conversa refletindo nos eventos da semana. Ao chegar na Galeria Zeltgeist, Max comenta que a galeria é enorme, e Wells comenta o mesmo sobre o buffet. Ele diz que Max já não é mais uma criança e precisa agir como a fotógrafa que quer ser, usando seu passado como exemplo. Antes de ir em direção ao buffet, Wells diz que Max pode ir pedir conselhos a ele quando quiser. Max tem a oportunidade de falar com ele novamente no segundo andar da galeria. Ela diz que não se sente uma fotógrafa famosa, e Wells responde que toda jornada começa com o primeiro passo e que Max já deixou todos na Blackwell orgulhosos com a exposição de seu trabalho. Ele admite que devia ter sido mais atencioso com a situação de Kate e que não acreditou/não acreditaria em Max se/quando ela denunciou/denunciasse o Nathan por estar com uma arma. A conversa eventualmente muda para Mark Jefferson. Wells diz à Max que Jefferson tinha uma reputação boa o bastante para que ninguém suspeitasse dele, e também menciona que foi Sean Prescott quem levou ele para a Blackwell. Ele fala que foi enganado por Jefferson por causa de sua fraqueza por prestígio. No fim, Wells espera que tudo volte ao normal. Ele diz que Max agora é uma adulta e pode chamá-lo de Ray nesta ocasião. Wells aparece na sequência do labirinto no pesadelo da Max. Em um alto-falante, ele faz comentários sobre seu alcoolismo e alerta à escola que Max está fugindo; ele a culpa pelas mortes de Rachel e Chloe. Ele também aparece como um dos perseguidores na cena do labirinto, dizendo, entre outras coisas, que deveria ter dado a bolsa de estudos de Max para Victoria. Na cena do restaurante, ele diz que não foi o melhor diretor, mas que Max foi a melhor Heroína do Cotidiano. Sacrificar Arcadia Bay= Sacrificar Arcadia Bay Não se sabe o que acontece com ele no final em que Arcadia Bay é destruída. A menos que ele fique na Academia Blackwell, um prédio construído com tijolos e cimento, é improvável que ele sobreviva à tempestade. |-|Sacrificar a Chloe= Sacrificar a Chloe Wells é uma das pessoas que comparecem ao enterro de Chloe. Espírito Animal e Simbolismo Cores Simbólicas Ray é associado à cor vermelha; a cor de sua blusa. O vermelho indica poder, dinheiro e circunstâncias trágicas, assim como agressão. É altamente provável que, em sua situação, dinheiro e poder sejam as duas associações mais verídicas, pois lida com a situação financeira da Blackwell e com a família Prescott semanalmente, e também possui muito poder na Academia por ser o diretor. Sabemos que ele bebe para lidar com o estresse de sua profissão, dando a possibilidade de ele ficar violento bêbado. Espírito Animal O falcão de bronze na mesa de Ray pode sugerir que seu espírito animal seja o falcão. O falcão simboliza uma figura forte e oportunista; condizendo com sua posição de diretor. Teorias Discutidas Nota: Essas teorias foram desenvolvidas antes do lançamento do Episódio 5: Polarized. Uma possível ligação entre Ray e Jefferson, e também com os Prescotts, foi bastante discutida. Obviamente, a família Prescott é quase dona da Blackwell e Wells deve mantê-los satisfeitos para facilitar suas doações contínuas à Academia. Nathan e Wells trocam olhares expressivos no escritório após o incidente de Kate, uma possível indicação de que Wells poderia estar envolvido no ocorrido de alguma forma e precisa apoiar Nathan na situação. Porém, em alguns cenários ele decide suspender Nathan, o que pode sugerir que, na verdade, ele não tem nenhuma ligação com os crimes de Nathan e Mark e que é apenas um diretor tentando manter sua escola de pé. No entanto, a garrafa de uísque encontrada no bunker dos Prescott foi considerada uma possível ligação à ele; sabemos que ele se tornou alcoólatra por causa do desgaste de sua profissão. Então, é possível que ele estivesse de alguma maneira envolvido com os Prescotts, mais do que apenas mantendo-os satisfeitos o bastante para continuarem fazendo doações à Blackwell. Mantê-los contentes pode significar manter segredo sobre o envolvimento deles nos crimes ocorridos na Sala Escura, ou possivelmente ajudá-los com o sequestro das vítimas. Curiosidades 306x306px|right *Uma arte conceitual feita por Edouard Caplain sugere que nas fases iniciais de desenvolvimento a etnia/cor da pele de Wells ainda não havia sido decidida. Nos designs existentes, Wells aparece branco e com um pouco mais cabelo, e também em sua versão final, negro e careca. Ele é o único personagem cujas versões conceituais existentes são de diferentes etnias. Galeria Wells2.png|Diretor Wells no Episódio 1 Wells3.png|Diretor Wells no final do Episódio 1 Wells4.png|Diretor Wells no Episódio 2 Wells&Jefferson.png|Wells falando com Jefferson no Episódio 4 Wells&Max.png|Wells com Max na Galeria Zeltgeist WellsPesadelo.png|Wells no pesadelo da Max Referências de:Ray Wells en:Raymond Wells es:Raymond Wells pl:Ray Wells ru:Рэй Уэллс Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Funcionários da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Funcionários da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Life is Strange